My Labyrinth
by Queen of the Shadylands
Summary: Adele should have known better than to walk through strange portals and now she's trapped in a strange world full of Strange fairies and even stranger goblins. Her only hope is to find her friend Sarah else be trapped forever in The Labyrinth!


_When I was younger I always used to imagine that I was Sarah running through the Labyrinth, meeting strange creatures, solving riddles and resueing my little brother... well almost rescueing him, as far as I recall I was always just too late and ended up explaining to my mum with my brother was now resembling a goblin. Well I'm bored and sadly have nothing better to write so decided to have some fun and be like my younger self. _

_Now as I am sure you have all assumed, I do not own the Labyrinth or any of it's fantasically wonderful cretures, though my fortune teller tells me that in two future lifetimes I will have the oppertunity to own it, she wont tell me though whether I get it or not as apparently she does not want to take out all the mystery. _

_Enjoy._

**My labyrinth.**

As Adele followed the trail of dying fairies she began to wish that she was not so thoughtful. If she were not, then she would probably have spent the evening out with some friends, maybe gone to the cinema or perhaps just sat comfortably on her bed listening to music. Instead she thoughtfully decided to help her neighbour Sarah baby-sit her little brother. Adele had even brought around the film the dark crystal for them to watch, but when she walked in through the back door she found the lights on but no one to answer her call. Well there had been someone there, someone to produce that high pitched giggle that led Adele upstairs, someone to harshly snap 'Shut up!' as she walked past the parents bedroom. With fearful thoughts of hidden burglars, she had spied in only to see no one there to take claim for the mysterious sounds. What she did see was a portal to another dimension, that or the neighbourhood had drastically changed without Adele's knowledge. For though the balcony doors lay not a balcony that overlooked a garden, but the sandy landscape of another world, the middle of which was a gigantic maze that filled the slowly brightening horizon. Why did Adele have to walk through that balcony and more importantly, why did this portal have to close up behind her?

Adele's thoughts were knocked from her mind as ahead she heard the heavy sound of grinding stone. Not knowing what else to do in this strange delusion of hers, she had decided to head for the only landmark in sight and after two minutes of walking had reached the dark moss laden stone exterior of the maze and now it seems she had also found the entrance. Two huge stone doors had opened apparently by themselves for their was no one else in sight. 'Maybe their electronic,' she thought as she stepped through, "nah, that's just silly, you don't get electronic stone doors.' To her left lay a path fenced by high stones walls and littered with numerous dead branches that sparkled and glittered with fairy dust (a type of fairy rebellion, similar to the graffiti performed by youthful humans, when no ones looking they smother objects such as dead branches with shiny dust which though barely noticed by say a human, really irritates the more responsible fairy folk who get blinded during flight. This has been the cause of many flying accidents and anyone who witnesses such acts should report to the fairy authorities as soon as possible.) Adele strained her eyes yet she could see not a single turning, it just seemed to go on and on. She looked to her right and beyond a different combination of dead wood, it was exactly the same, a deserted walk to the horizon.

"Eniee, meanie, Minnie, moe." Her hand stopped, pointing to the left and she began to walk down the apparently non-winding maze, careful to step over the branches and to keep her footing on this uneven slightly slimy floor. She was wearing boots with a slight heel and it wouldn't do to trip over and twist her ankle right at the beginning of the maze.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spied something moving as she walked past. She paused to inspect and there half way up the wall was a disturbingly strange plant, or at least she thought it was a plant. It looked like a plant, except for the fact that instead of beautiful cups of flowers, there were eye balls blooming from the stalks.

The plant had enthusiastically watched Adele as she investigated it. Growing on the wall near the entrance of the Labyrinth it would see the occasional goblin pass by on business or a mischievous sprite or fairy, otherwise the view of the opposing wall was rather dull. Rarely did it's many eyes spy a human and this was the second one today. The first one had walked straight past and the plant had watched her disappear off into the distance, but this new human had actually stopped and seemed to be joining them in a staring contest. It watched her mouth as she spoke words of disbelief. It watched as she raised her hand. It watched as this limb waved left and right, following the movement, much to the humans delight. Then it watched as the human spoke words of farewell and continued her trek through the labyrinth. The plant blinked several times before returning it's gaze to the opposite wall, only to see a fury purple and black spider make the beginnings of a web between the wall and a nearby log. This certainly was a busy day.


End file.
